


the dog days of summer

by millies_menagerie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, Come Eating, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Other, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, no knotting sorry, noncon because doggies can't consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie
Summary: It's late July and just as the summer reaches its peak, Ben meets Rey and her black borzoi, Kylo, at the dog park. As the summer heat rolls on into August and Ben grows closer to Rey and Kylo, he begins to suspect that there is more to Rey's attachment to the dog than is first apparent.An enthusiastically consensual tale of bestiality, in which Rey fucks a dog and falls in love with a man.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 67
Kudos: 110





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what's on the tin! If you don't want to read Rey fucking a dog because she wants to, and the dog loving it, and Ben loving it too, you shouldn't read this story.
> 
> Is it necessary to add a disclaimer that dogs can't consent in real life? They can't. I don't condone dog fucking in real life. Don't fuck your dog.

Ben sees the dog first. It's just after five in the morning and he’s jogging down by the creek, past the trolley stop and the waterfall, where the water calms and flows past the parking lot and the dog park, under the bridge, in the valley between the hills. He notices the dog at first because it’s not where it’s supposed to be, in the wire cage of the dog park. Instead it’s out in the grassy expanse that spreads from the fence all the way to the spot where the valley narrows and the creek spills through the crack to its next run. The dog is large, black, sleek, and _fast_. The owner has some kind of apparatus that they’re using to throw the ball. It projects the ball much farther down the field much more quickly than would be possible if they were throwing it by hand. But it’s no match for the dog; although the animal isn’t very good at catching the ball in its mouth - it’s muzzle is too narrow, Ben notices, not built for catching balls - it’s there wherever the toy falls to the ground, picking it up in its jaws and running back to its owner, tail wagging happily, hoping for another throw.

The owner, Ben notices, is a woman, some years younger than Ben’s early 30s. She’s tall, slender, with her hair pulled back, and she’s wearing jean shorts and a tank top. It’s late July and summer is in full swing, and Ben expects they’re there for the same reason he is: an attempt to work out the kinks before the outside is too hot to bear. Even this early, down in the little urban valley, the humidity is starting to climb, and Ben’s long hair sticks to his forehead and the back of his neck. He slows down to watch the woman take the ball from the dog’s mouth and laugh, and he stops completely as she places it in the plastic swoop in her right hand. She pulls her arm back, cries out wordlessly, and lets the thing fly. The dog is off with a speed that is frankly unbelievable, and Ben finds himself laughing along with the woman.

She gives a start when she looks over to him - maybe she was so involved with her dog she didn’t even realize he was there. Ben wants to say hello but they are the only people out this early, and although her dog is with her she’s still a woman alone, and Ben is aware that he’s a big guy, he’s tall and muscular, and he doesn’t smile as much as he should (at least that’s what his friend Poe is always telling him). But she looks over at him and gives him a wave, and he takes that as his opening.

“Hey,” he says, walking to her across the damp grass and wiping his hand on his shorts before holding it out to her. “I’m Ben. I like your dog.”

The dog in question has perfect timing; it huffs up next to them, drops the ball at the woman’s feet and sticks its nose in the palm of Ben’s extended hand. The woman laughs and Ben gives the animal a scritch behind its ears.

“Thank you,” she answers. Her voice is melodic - he wonders if she sings in her spare time, or maybe even professionally - and she has a slight English accent. “I’m Rey. And this is Kylo. He is a very good boy, isn’t he, yes he is.” The last few words are spoken to the dog, and not to Ben, but he doesn’t mind. She crouches down and joins Ben in scratching the dog’s - Kylo’s - head, and he eats up the attention like fine steak.

“I like his name,” Ben says, crouching down to join them. “Kylo Ren was a character in a cartoon I used to watch when I was a kid.”

“Space Bots!” Rey exclaims, and her face brightens with her smile. She has freckles across her nose, Ben notices, and her eyes are a beautiful shade combining brown and green with flecks of gold. She’s pretty, and the realization makes his chest feel hot. He’s not used to thinking people are pretty. 

“You know it? Seems like it would be a little, uh, before your time.”

Rey blushes and shrugs, returning her attention back to the dog, who has flopped onto his back and is twisting his body back and forth in the grass. “I had an older foster brother who watched it, and he didn’t mind if I watched with him sometimes.” She stands up and sends the ball back across the field, Kylo in quick pursuit. “It’s been years, but this boy reminds me of Kylo Ren.”

“Kylo Ren! Huh. How’s that?” Ben isn’t sure how a dog, especially such a sweet one, would remind someone of the villain in an mid-90s children’s cartoon.

She laughs again and watches Kylo push the ball around with his nose as he tries to pick it up on the other end of the field.

“I always had a crush on Kylo,” she says quietly, her eyes on the ground as though she’s admitting something naughty. “He was supposed to be bad, but he was always good to Kira, even when they were fighting.”

“He was loyal,” Ben agreed with a nod. 

“Exactly!”

While they were chatting, Kylo had returned with the ball, and Rey sends it down the field again, perhaps not so far this time. She seems to be getting tired. Her face is pink under her brown freckles, and her breathing is heavy. She continues, “And when I met the dog, you know…” She shrugs and glances up at Ben through her eyelashes. Something blooms low in Ben’s belly and he nods.

“Sweet dog. Loyal. And you're happy with him?”

She grins and nods. “Yes, of course! And he’s got that beautiful black coat, which doesn’t hurt.”

“What kind of dog is he?”

“He’s a borzoi, more commonly known as a Russian wolfhound, I guess.”

“He’s beautiful.”

The dog is back, and Rey picks up the ball and sticks it and the plastic swoop in the small bag slung over her shoulder. Her hand is slick from the dog’s drool, and she wipes it against her shorts. 

“Time to go. It was nice to meet you, Ben.”

Ben would rather walk with them, maybe find out where she lives and ask her for coffee, but he had been jogging and it would probably seem strange for him to interrupt his jog for a woman and a dog he just met. So he says goodbye and gives Kylo one last scritch behind the ear before continuing the rest of his morning jog. He hopes this wasn’t a fluke; he hopes he’ll see them again soon. Not many people remember Kylo Ren and Kira from Space Bots.

* * *

It’s not a fluke. He sees her again the next morning, and the morning after that, and the morning after that. Ben supposes that they moved to the neighborhood recently, and he wonders which house is theirs. He doesn’t pay attention to that kind of thing usually, and now he’s afraid of looking into it because it feels a little creepy to do so. He doesn’t really care _that_ much.

On these other mornings when he sees Rey and Kylo he doesn’t stop again to talk, but he waves hello, and on the third day he comes even with them just as Rey throws the ball. Kylo takes off like a shot, and Ben tries to race the dog along the path, all the way to where the ball lands. Kylo wins, it's not even close, but Ben enjoys the experience. It tires his muscles and makes him laugh and when he jogs back past Rey a minute later she’s laughing, too, and she gives him a thumb’s up. She’s wearing a Space Bots t-shirt, and her hair is in three buns on the back of her head, and Ben wishes he were braver.

That very afternoon he just happens to glance out the front window when Rey and Kylo walk past. It’s been nearly 12 hours since he last saw them but she’s still wearing that same shirt, and before he can think better of it, he’s pulling two bottles of beer from the fridge and he’s out the door. She accepts the offering with one of her brilliant smiles, and they sit together on the stoop, sipping cold IPA and chatting about things, and laughing at Kylo as he hops around the lawn and begs for their attention. Ben wants to ask her out but can’t figure out how, and then she’s gone and it doesn’t really matter.

* * *

Ben lives by himself in a little two-story house on a tiny little lot. It only has on-street parking, but there’s a small tree in his neighbor’s front yard that offers his plenty of shade, and there’s a big tree in the back that spans most of the back of his house, providing shade in the back, too, as well as a tall wooden fence installed by the previous owner. There are two bedrooms in the house, one at the front and one at the back. The one at the front is larger, so that’s the one that Ben took for his own, and the back one, although designated as the guest room, is really more like a storage space. Ben rarely ventures there, but his mother’s birthday is coming up and since they’re getting along better recently, he thought he would go through some old boxes and see if he had anything that she might be interested in, something he could give her from the long years they were estranged. He’s just pulled the last of the promising-looking boxes out of the closet and onto the bed when he happens to glance out of the window.

The angle out the window is just right; Ben has a clear glimpse of the yard of the house behind through the branches, and he can see Rey and Kylo playing there, on the other side of the privacy fence. At first he’s surprised he never noticed they were there, in the week or more they’ve lived there, but then it’s been so hot he spends most of his time inside with the windows closed and the AC on, he hasn’t been in the backyard since May, and the kitchen window over his sink looks straight into the fence. He’s not sure he ever really looks out the kitchen window, now that he’s thinking about it. But he’s looking now. Rey, dressed in black spandex shorts and a pink tank top that’s at least a size too large for her is tugging on a rope toy that Kylo holds steadily in his jaw. Her arm muscles tense under her skin as she pulls the dog around in circles, her buns are loose, and one of the straps of her tank tops starts to slide down her shoulder. All Ben can do is stare.

Rey lets go of the rope and both woman and dog go sprawling across the grass. Rey lays on her back and shakes with laughter. Kylo gains his footing quickly and comes to her, tail wagging and body wiggling, and licks her face until she pushes him away. Instead of leaving, the dog moves his nose down her body instead, poking at her belly a few times before moving lower, where he presses his long snout into the spot at the very apex of her thighs. 

Ben expects her to push Kylo away again, or to roll away from him, but she doesn’t. Instead she leans up on her left elbow, reaches down with her right hand, and scratches him behind his ear. Ben can’t hear her, but he can see her mouth moving, and he can imagine what she might be saying. _Such a good boy, yes a good doggy, my Kylo, my boy_. Ben’s mouth is dry and he smacks his lips, attempting to get some moisture behind his parched lips. Kylo presses his nose against her once more and then his tongue is out, and he laps at her, his tongue pink against the tight, shiny black of her spandex shorts. 

When Rey lifts her hips and tucks her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down and kicking them off to expose her pale tummy and a thatch of brown hair, Ben wrenches the curtains shut and runs to the bathroom. He sits for a while by the toilet, his forehead cradled against the cool of the ceramic, replaying the events in his head: Rey and Kylo, playing innocently; the dog’s interest in her crotch, his pink tongue against the shiny black of her shorts; and her sudden nakedness. She’d been smiling, laughing; joyful, even. Ben is so confused, trying to figure out exactly how he’s feeling, how he _should_ feel about what he just witnessed, but his brain can’t process it. 

Once he’s calm enough to stand, he takes a shower, shaking under the chilly water that does absolutely nothing to clear his head. He can’t stop thinking about what must have happened next. Rey, flat on her back in the middle of her yard, Kylo’s long snout nuzzling between her legs while his broad pink tongue licks across her cunt. He imagines the expression on her face shifting between joy and pleasure, as the dog licks harder and deeper. Could Kylo make her come? And what kind of noises would she make if he did? He also wonders if what he almost saw is the extent of what they do, and he hates himself for even thinking of it.

Ben shouts as he comes, his hand fisted hard around his cock. His cum drips down the tile wall of the shower, and he uses his washcloth to wipe it away, wishing he could wipe away his own arousal and shame as easily. He has no idea what to do with his new knowledge, and decides to give himself a few days to consider. 

* * *

Ben takes his time. He skips his jog the next morning, and takes a different route the day after; one that leads him up the sidewalk past the elementary school instead of down the trail by the creek. But it’s not as pleasant, and despite the churning in his gut every time he thinks about his neighbor being licked between the legs by her dog, how she smiled down at the animal as she pulled her shorts down like there was nothing in the world she wanted to do more - or maybe because of it - on the third day he took his usual route. 

Rey and Kylo are there, throwing the ball and chasing it, and Ben is pleased to discover that it doesn’t feel too strange seeing them there, together. He doesn’t feel disgusted, or afraid, but he doesn’t feel aroused either. He feels good, like he’s seeing an old friend after a while away. Rey smiles at him, and waves as he jogs past, and when he smiles back at her it doesn't feel fake. 

He watches for her that evening, waits by the window, and when she and Kylo walk by he comes out, cold beers in one hand and a few fancy dog biscuits in the other. Rey accepts her beer with a grin and although she tuts that it’s close to his dinner time, she allows Ben to give Kylo his treats. Ben tries tossing one of them to him, but as with the ball, the dog is terrible at catching them.

The heat of summer has only grown more oppressive as they head into August, and as they chat beads of sweat gather at Rey’s brow and over her chest, tracking down her neck and between her breasts. 

Kylo, too hot to bounce around, lazes in the grass, panting around his lolling tongue, and Rey and Ben talk. He asks her about her work, and is interested to discover that she’s a computer programmer who works from home. Although he works in administration at the local university, he’d studied computer programming in college, and they laugh at inside jokes until eventually the conversation moves back around to Space Bots. When Rey takes the last sip from her bottle and sets it down on the concrete stoop empty, Ben changes the topic again.

“I don’t know if you know it, but you guys live right behind me,” Ben says, as mildly as he can. He’s purposefully not watching Rey, not looking for a reaction. Instead he squints up through the cover provided by the leaves of his neighbor’s tree, through the green lace and into the white-blue sky beyond.

“Oh!” She sounds surprised. “I hadn’t realized that, how funny.”

“Yeah,” he says, trying to smile but unsure how it comes out, “we could pass notes through the back fence.”

She doesn’t reply, and he clears his throat, tips his own beer bottle into his mouth to allow the last drops to fall on his tongue, and sets it down, slowly and carefully, next to his foot.

“Kylo’s a good boy, isn’t he.” The dog is lying on the grass at Ben’s feet, and he leans down to give him a scratch. Kylo, panting, squints at him. Maybe he’s smiling.

“He _is_ a good boy,” Rey says with affection. “He’s the best boy.”

“He seems to be pretty obedient,” Ben observes.

“Mostly, sure.” Ben looks over at her. She’s gazing down at Kylo with undeniable fondness. “I mean, he’s full of energy, which takes a lot of energy on my part. And I’ve spent a lot of time training him. But he’s a great companion. A good friend.”

Ben hums. “He is good though, isn’t he.” He watches her as he says it, and after a moment she turns her head to look him in the face. Something passes between them, a frisson, and Rey’s lips part before she takes her next breath. “Your dog,” Ben murmurs, leaning towards her, “is good to you, isn’t he?”

Rey nods, wordlessly, her eyes wide. Ben waits a moment, but she makes no move to respond. He glances at her mouth, then back to her eyes. “He makes you feel good.”

Rey gasps. “How—” 

“I saw you,” he says quietly, “in your backyard.” Maybe he says it too quietly. Maybe he hasn’t said it at all, he’s only imagined that he said it, but then Rey blinks quickly, the spell is broken, and she’s standing up.

“Come on, Kylo,” she snaps, tugging on his leash. “Time to go.”

“Wait,” Ben says - loudly, almost a yell - and he jumps up and grabs her by the elbow. It’s the first time he’s touched her and her skin is hot, and slick with sweat, and she pulls away but he holds her tighter, his fingers digging into the soft flesh just around her elbow.

“Let me _go_ ,” she growls, her teeth bared like an animal, and when she tugs again he loosens his grip so she can slip away.

“I liked it,” he says, the words tumbling out. “I liked it, and…” he pauses, swallows. And what? He doesn’t know how to finish the sentence. He watches her watch him. She stares at his jaw as he works it around the words he doesn’t know, the words he won’t say, can’t say.

“But do you like _me_?” 

This is the question she asks, corners of her lips turned down in a frown, her brow creased, eyes shining.

It's an easy question to answer. “Yes, of course. Since the day we met. I’m just,” he takes a breath, exhales quickly, “I’m not great with…” he gestures a hand between them, and she breathes out heavily from her nose. It’s almost a laugh.

“Yeah, me too. I like you, I mean.” She looks down at Kylo, who, having figured that it wasn’t quite time to leave after all, has thrown himself into the grass once again. “And I’m not great with,” she mimics Ben’s gesture, “either, I guess.” She pushes the dog with her toe, and he huffs, but doesn’t move. They both stare at Kylo, lounging happily in the grass, and finally Rey speaks again. “We really should go. Um, thanks for telling me? I think.”

Ben nods and steps back. He tries to catch her eye but she’s intent on the dog. “Yeah. Okay. See you?”

“Sure,” she says, sparing him a quick glance before turning back to the street. “See you around.”

Ben stands on his stoop, empty bottles in each hand, and watches them until they disappear around the corner at the end of the street.

* * *

Rey and Kylo aren’t in the park on the next two mornings. On the afternoon of the second day - Saturday - Ben ventures back into the spare room, returning to his long-forgotten mission to uncover a birthday present for his mother. With the curtains drawn, the room is dim, slightly grey. He pulls them open and looks out into Rey’s back yard, but she’s not there, neither her nor Kylo, and there’s no sign of movement in the house. Later in the evening Ben takes a walk around the block, but there’s no sign of life from the front of it either, and no car parked out front, although the rest of the street is full of cars. There’s a pain in the pit of Ben’s stomach, an emptiness, and he hurries home and distracts himself with making dinner.

The next morning they’re back at the park, and Ben is so elated to see Rey, he jogs right over to her.

“Hey,” she says, taking a step away from him.

“Hey,” he says, his shoulders automatically curling inwards in an attempt to make himself smaller, less imposing. The last thing he wants to do now is frighten Rey, not now that she’s back and talking to him.

Kylo returns from his last run with the ball, and he’s very happy to see Ben, which makes things go a bit more smoothly. Both he and Rey crouch down to pat Kylo and after a few moments the tension in the air dissipates.

“I missed you,” Ben says softly as he gives Kylo another scritch behind his ear. A blush blooms across Rey’s cheeks, highlighting her freckles.

“We spent a few days with a friend,” she replies, settling down on both knees to bring her closer to Kylo’s wriggling body. His contact seems to bring her comfort. “I wanted to think about stuff.”

Ben doesn’t reply. He knows all about having to think about stuff.

When Rey speaks again her voice is soft, slightly wavering. She sounds very nervous, and Ben is proud of her for speaking at all. “Can you come over? Today, around three?” She glances up at him, lower lip caught between her teeth, eyebrows raised hopefully. Ben’s heart beats so loudly in his chest he’s sure she can hear it. He nods quickly.

“Yes, of course. Is there, uh, anything you’d like me to bring?” 

She smiles brightly, a touch of amusement and relief pushing aside some of her nervousness. “Nothing. Just you.” 

_Just him_. Ben likes the sound of that, and he waves goodbye as he continues his jog, thinking about what might happen in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a gif of a borzoi eating ice cream


	2. Rey and Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter.
> 
> Ben doesn't wear a condom, they don't even talk about it, they don't talk about birth control at all. So if that kind of thing bothers you just pretend they're both clean and Rey is on the pill, or that in their universe babies grow under cabbage leaves and aren't made by fucking, idk.
> 
> Kylo doesn't wear a condom either LOL.

Ben is on her doorstep at 2:58pm. He baked a small pan of brownies after lunch, and took a shower around 2pm. He put on deodorant but decided against wearing anything stronger, no cologne or aftershave. He doesn’t know the etiquette for something like this - if this is even what he thinks it is, he’s still not entirely sure - but it seems like strong scents are better left far away. He has an unopened pint of vanilla ice cream that he brought to go with the brownies, and the rest of the fancy dog treats. He’s wearing sweat shorts and one of his nicer tee shirts, which isn’t fancy but again, if this is what he thinks it is there’s no sense in dressing up.

Rey opens the door after his first knock. He imagines she was waiting for him, just on the other side of the door, feeling as nervous as he is, and the thought comforts him. She grins at him, then shouts delightedly when her eyes light on the offering he holds, and he places the pan into her outstretched hands. At the sound of her shout Kylo runs out from another part of the house, barking and hopping, obviously pleased to see his friend Ben has come for a visit. Ben greets the dog, petting his head with one hand as he balances against the wall to push his sneakers off at Rey’s request.

Ben thinks that Rey looks beautiful. She’s freshly showered with her damp hair pulled back into the three bun style she seems to prefer. Her feet are bare. She’s wearing the same thing she was wearing the day he saw her playing with Kylo in the backyard, black spandex shorts and a pink tank top that’s just a little too big for her. Today she’s gathered the loose material around the middle and tied it into a knot at her waist, and when she turns to lead him into the house her spandex-clad ass is exposed. It’s shaped like a heart, an upside-down heart, and Ben wants to touch it, to press his face into it so he can smell her, taste her. Instead he clenches his fists and follows her into the kitchen.

After putting the ice cream in the freezer and giving one of the treats to Kylo, Rey leads Ben into a small room just off the kitchen. It’s her office; there’s a small desk in one corner holding a closed laptop and two impressive-looking monitors, with a small bookshelf of coding manuals nearby. But the room doubles as a kind of play room, with Kylo’s bed in another corner and a basket full of toys occupying the third corner. Rey gestures at the only other furniture in the room, a kind of low armchair, and Ben lowers himself into it, bending his legs so his knees are up near his chest.

Rey sits on a pillow on the hardwood floor, Kylo with her, and she pulls over the basket of toys. Kylo leaps up, excited, and she pulls out a stuffed cat that has seen better days. She tosses it down and Kylo scoops it up, worrying it in his mouth.

“I bought that on Wednesday, if you can believe it,” she says with a laugh. “It used to have a squeaker but that was the first thing to go.”

“That sounds about right,” Ben responds, and he reaches out and grabs the leg of the cat that hangs out of Kylo’s mouth. They spend a few minutes tugging back and forth, playfully growling at one another, until Rey decides it’s time to stop. Kylo obediently lets the toy go and she tosses it back into the basket and slides the basket back into the corner. Cross-legged and straight-backed on the floor, she looks up at Ben, a touch of nervousness again around her eyes.

“I’m going to play with Kylo now,” she says. The dog in question rests beside her, calm again, his muzzle on her knee. “You can leave, if you want to.”

Ben shakes his head so hard a lock of hair falls into his eye and he runs a hand up through his hair to push it away. “No. I want to stay. I want to watch.” 

“Good,” she nods, her fist gripped in the long fur at Kylo’s neck. “I want you to watch.” She pauses, tilts her head. “Okay. Take off your clothes. Please.”

The request is unexpected but Ben isn’t about to say no. He stands up. Because the room is so small, although Rey is sitting in the middle of it she’s only a foot or so from him. He can see the curve of her breasts down the front of her tank top, the slightest blush of the areola around her right nipple. She gazes up at him, lips parted, as he removes his shirt and then tugs down his shorts, leaving his clothing unceremoniously in a small pile next to the chair. Her eyes rake him slowly from his head to his feet, and then up again, pausing at his cock. She stares at it as she continues to run her fingers through Kylo’s fur, his long chin resting heavy on her knee, his eyes closed in bliss. Ben is aroused but nervous, and the two warring emotions have left him heavy and red but not yet fully hard. 

“May I touch you?” Rey asks, her eyes flitting up to Ben’s face. He nods, and she whines, a deep sound far back in her throat, and gets to her knees. Kylo stands as well, having lost his chin rest, and perhaps understanding in his animal brain that something interesting is happening. 

“Please don’t touch me,” Rey says, before leaning forward and tipping her chin up to take the head of Ben’s cock into her mouth. She closes her eyes and moans around the mouthful, and Ben moans too, although he keeps his eyes open. He wants to push his fingers into her buns, to hold her head steady while he fucks her mouth, but she told him not to touch her so he doesn’t. Instead he clenches his fists at his sides as he did earlier, and watches her jaw as she sucks around the head of his cock. After a moment she leans further forward to take in the entire thing; her mouth is so hot and wet and welcoming that Ben wants to cry. Kylo pokes his muzzle against Rey’s cheek, curious about what she’s doing, but she ignores him. Blood rushes into Ben’s member and in no time he’s gone from heavy to hard, and Rey strokes her mouth over him two more times before letting him go with a pop.

“That’s better,” she sighs. “Now sit.”

Ben does as he’s told, sitting back down in the armchair, his cock now hard and wet, propped up against his stomach. Rey crawls backwards and sits back, her butt on her heels, and turns her attention to Kylo.

“Kylo, are you ready to play? Are you ready to be a good boy for mommy?”

Kylo immediately flips over onto his back, his belly on full display, tail thumping happily against the floor. Rey rubs him, starting up at his chest but slowly moving down to his belly. From his seat Ben can see between the dog’s back legs, where his penis lies, conspicuous in its sheath. Rey’s hand moves further down, and as she begins to pet Kylo there, rubbing her palm next to and over his sheath, she murmurs sweetly. “Good boy, yes you are, you’re going to make mommy feel good, aren’t you? Such a good boy for mommy.” 

Without slowing her hand she glances up at Ben. His heart is beating so fast he can feel it in his chest and in his head, and his cock is so hard it hurts. He thinks that perhaps Rey can read his mind, because she glances at his hardness, just leaking a drip of precum off the tip, and narrows her eyes. “Don’t touch yourself, Ben. Just watch.” 

Ben watches as Kylo whines, and the pink tip of the dog’s penis begins to protrude from its sheath. Rey hums and concentrates her attention on the sheath, encouraging the penis out an inch at a time. 

“Kylo doesn’t get an erection like you do,” Rey explains. “He has a bone in his penis. He also has a knot - oop!” Her declaration is accompanied by the extrusion from the sheath of the base of Kylo’s penis, which features a thick protrusion, like a bulb. She rubs it with her fingertip, and Kylo whines again and thrusts his hips up toward her hand. “Patience, baby,” she murmurs. “Anyway, when he comes, if I let him, this is going to expand inside me, and we’ll be stuck together, knotted together.” She glances up at Ben again, but his eyes are on her fingertips, toying with the bulb at the base of Kylo’s penis. “Do you want him to knot me?”

Ben desperately wants to see this, but he’s also feeling completely out of his depth, and his cock is sore and leaking more precum, which drips down his frenulum. He shakes his head no, and he’s so thankful that she doesn’t seem disappointed by that answer. “Maybe later,” he manages to add, and that makes her smile.

“In that case I’m going to need your help in a few minutes. Will you promise to help me when I ask?”

Ben has no idea what she could possibly need his help with, but he’s not going to say _no_ , so he nods his head again and manages to croak out a _yes_ , and she laughs and wraps her hand around Kylo’s exposed penis, giving it a little squeeze.

“Okay then!” She sounds so excited, and Ben watches breathlessly as she quickly stands and tosses off her tank top and shorts. He doesn’t have much time to admire her body before she returns to the floor, gets on her hands and knees, pillow between her hands, and sticks her ass up and out, at an angle that gives Ben a fine view of her asshole and the opening of her cunt, which is pink and swollen, and glistening with arousal. As he watches she reaches a finger up between her legs and touches herself, presses the tip of her finger inside and brings it back down and under, rubs the moisture around her clit. Kylo is up on his feet, too, and he stands behind her, still but quivering, waiting for his command. It’s an almost unendurably long few seconds before Rey, finally comfortable, shouts, “Kylo, mount!”

The dog wastes no time in clambering up onto Rey’s back. His nails are long and they scratch her, leaving long white lines across her back and shoulders, but she doesn’t seem to mind that. She’s intent on putting herself into a position where Kylo can find her opening, get his penis into her, and start humping her. It takes them a few moments to get situated, moments that Ben can only spend still in his chair, holding his breath, waiting. He knows the moment it happens because Rey releases a satisfied grunt, at the same time Kylo howls. But it’s a quiet howl, one that ends in a deep whine, and before Ben can release his breath, Rey is being fucked by her dog.

She enjoys it - this much is clear. Her head is turned so Ben can see her face; her eyes are closed, lips pursed, cheeks flushed, face drawn in clear pleasure. He finds that he enjoys watching her face when she’s like this, how her expression changes as she moans and cries out, her body shaking from the power of Kylo’s thrusts. Her hand is still up between her legs, and her elbow trembles as she works her clit. 

Kylo enjoys it too. Ben is curious about how much of the dog’s exuberance is based on wanting to please his mistress - his _mommy_ , as Rey refers to herself - and how much of it is pure animal instinct. In any case, although Rey has trained Kylo to fuck her, the training has focused on the act itself and not on her satisfaction. The dog is fucking her as he would any other female, with quick, hard strokes and grunts interspersed with the occasional whine.

From his perch on the armchair Ben can’t really see where their bodies are joined, but he’s almost glad he can’t, it might be too much; his cock is still painfully hard, precum forming a cool puddle on the cushion down by his ass. He still hasn’t touched himself. He can imagine what Kylo’s pink cock looks like fucking Rey, though, through the clues he has from seeing what he can. How Kylo’s serpentine body curls around Rey, his front paws clinging to her shoulders as he fucks into her; the slick smacking sounds with every thrust, their voices joined in mutual pleasure. 

It’s not very long at all before Rey comes with a shout. Ben’s watching her face when it happens and she opens her eyes and stares at him as her body, drawn tight, suddenly relaxes and she collapses down onto her elbows, forehead into the pillow. Kylo shows no sign of stopping, if anything he thrusts more quickly, his steadiness beginning to give way to a more erratic pace.

“Get his knot,” Rey says to Ben, looking up at him and reaching her own hand back again, between her legs. Ben’s not sure he heard her correctly, but then she says it again, a touch of hysteria entering her voice. “His knot! Knot!” Ben slides off the chair and onto his knees beside the woman and dog, and he grips Kylo around his hips and reaches between them, grabbing the base of Kylo’s penis just as the knot begins to expand. Ben holds him like that, his fist around the gently-pulsing knot resting against the outside of Rey’s cunt. The dog grunts again and struggles against him for a moment before he finally relaxes and pushes his muzzle into Ben’s neck. Ben ventures a peek below; he can see where Kylo’s penis disappears into Rey, and the white fluid that drips out around it past Ben’s hand; fluid that Ben assumes is Kylo’s cum.

They stay like that for a minute or so, the only sounds in the room the slowing breathing of Rey and her dog and the background hum of the AC clicking on. She gives Kylo a minute, then pulls herself off and out from underneath him. He whines, and Ben lets go of his penis and helps lower his front paws to the ground, wiping his hand on the dog's fur before letting him go. Together he and Rey pet Kylo, and Rey murmurs her usual adorations. The dog’s penis remains extended, and drips steadily on the floor, but Rey is unconcerned.

“He’ll be a mess for a while, and we can clean up later.”

When she’s satisfied she sends him to his bed, where he sits himself down with a huff and proceeds to lick himself loudly, eyes closed, worn out from his little adventure but needing to give himself some self-care before he can take a well-earned nap.

Rey looks down at Ben’s cock - as hard and angry as ever - and licks her lips. 

“Your turn?” She says it like that, like it’s a question, but it’s not as though Ben is going to say _no_. 

He reaches for her first. He wants to kiss her, to work his way there, but she pushes his hands away and turns her back to him, on her hands and knees again, presenting her backside to him as though he’s the alpha dog and she’s a lowly omega, seeking his approval. Kylo’s cum is still leaking out of her, rivulets of white pulsing out of her cunt, lips pink and swollen, the fluid spread in thin layers down her thighs. Rey glances back at him over her shoulder - eyes wide, buns askew - and wiggles her ass. 

That’s the invitation he needs; Ben grips her hips and presses into her in one smooth stroke, and she moans, arches her back, and pushes back against him. He pauses after bottoming out, enjoying the sensation of her muscles tight around him, her heat, and the slickness of her own juice coupled with the ejaculate left in her from the dog. He thinks about how she looked when Kylo fucked her, the noises she made as she came, how she took her pleasure and owned it, and she shouts up at him to _just fuck me already, Ben!_

Ben fucks her slowly, angling down so the head of his cock rubs against her g-spot with every stroke. He holds her hips steady, and moves just quickly enough to keep himself from going mad. Apparently it isn’t quite fast enough for Rey; she wriggles and whines but he holds her tight, the tips of his fingers making white spots across her tan hips, and does exactly what he wants to, which is to slide his cock all the way in and then almost all the way out, watching the wetness drip around them, as he listens to Rey mewl and cry into the pillow. 

Her hand remains between her legs, and he knows she’s getting close to orgasm when she begins to shake and calls out his name.

“Ben!” She cries breathlessly. “Ben! Please please please…” Each _please_ is like an exhaled prayer, and he pulls her ass up against his hips and holds her there until she comes, squealing and wriggling, muscles pulsing around his cock. 

“Come!” She shouts, in the middle of her grunting and moaning, “Come, Ben, come!”

His body acts on instinct and he comes too, his vision whiting out for a moment while his entire being is centered around the throbbing pleasure radiating out from where he’s embedded inside Rey’s body. He waits until his cock finishes pulsing and then he pulls out, his softening member followed by a runnel of fluid that drips down onto the floor.

“Oh, shit,” Ben says, and scoots back, but he doesn’t want to stop touching her, as long as she’s still letting him; he smooths his thumbs up and over the curve of her ass cheeks. “You’re a mess. Do you have some tissues or something?”

She peeks back again over her shoulder and grins. “I have something even better than that. You’d better move aside.” Then she lifts herself up on her elbows and shouts, “Kylo! Clean!”

Kylo, who had been lying quietly in his bed, hops up and trots over to them. Ben’s glad to see that Kylo's penis is back in its sheath, and he seems rested after his earlier exertion. Ben scoots over to make room for the dog, who presses his nose into Rey’s cunt and then licks at her, tentatively at first and then with longer strokes of his tongue. As he licks, more of the stuff leaks out of Rey; she’s pushing it out, Ben is certain. She catches his eye and winks before one final impressive amount of stuff bubbles out of her and Kylo laps it all up, and then she’s clean. She allows Kylo to lick her a few more times before finally calling him off, and he returns to his bed without complaint, tail wagging, pleased to have satisfied his mommy yet again.

Rey sits up on the pillow, folds her legs, and stretches her arms up over her head. “Well,” she said, “that was fun, but I’m famished. Let’s have some brownies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ABC for the encouragement, to XYZ for the beta, and to ABO for being encouraging and wonderful even though they weren't able to do the beta themselves. You guys are the best. Thanks also to everyone who has read and left kudos and comments on chapter one, I feel much less alone now than I did when I started writing this!
> 
> Chapter three is done and I'll post it in a couple of days (I want to give you a bit of time to get over this chapter). These are the comments that ABO left at the very end of chapter three, I just think they're funny and wanted to share.  
> 
> 
> Update: ABO made me a moodboard, Kylo is _perfect_


	3. Rey and Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dog days of summer Ben is truly gentle, understanding, and tall.
> 
> I did say this is a love story.
> 
> I hope this ending satisfies.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around.

They walk out of the room together, Ben just behind Rey, and she excuses herself, skipping down the short hallway that leads off the other end of the kitchen. Ben cleans himself up at the kitchen sink using hand soap and paper towels, and then he pulls the ice cream out of the freezer and takes the top off the brownie pan.

Rey’s cabinets are spare. She has a few boxes of mac & cheese and some rice in one and a collection of mismatched plates in another. He manages to find a couple of mugs - one for a local bank and one that has _my house, my rules, my coffee_ printed on it in a script that looks like a child's hand - and cuts a piece of brownie into each one, topping them with a dollop of ice cream. She only has one sharp knife that he can find, but the spoons are matching, and new - Ikea, Ben thinks - and he checks the fridge for something to drink but comes up empty. The only things in there are a couple of takeout containers and a near-empty bottle of mustard. He’s filling up two of the thrift-store glasses with water from the tap when Rey comes back in, still naked, her skin slightly damp and her hair pulled back up into a tight bun. He passes her one of the mugs across the island, and she beams.

“This is perfect, thank you.”

The brownies aren’t anything special - just chocolate, baked from a boxed mix - but Rey digs into her mug as though it’s the most delicious thing she’s ever eaten. Ben has seen her drink beer before, but he’s never watched her eat. There’s a definite contrast there, between her delicate sips from the mouth of the beer bottle, and how she shovels the baked chocolate and frozen cream into her mouth. She digs into the mug with the tip of her spoon and brings out a lump of brown coated with white, tucks it between her lips, groans quietly as she chews and swallows, and then does it again. 

It looks like fucking the dog made her hungry.

Ben thinks about Rey, alone in her house with Kylo, fucking him in her office and then eating boxed mac & cheese alone at the counter. He’d been too distracted to notice when he came in but she doesn’t have a table, and the furniture he can see over in the living room is threadbare. The nicest things in the house are Kylo’s food and water dishes, set by the door that leads out to the backyard, and the toys and furniture in the little office room. 

Ben thinks about what it would be like if he were here, too. He’d enjoyed watching them, and helping her at the end. Fucking her himself had been unexpected but he liked that too. He wouldn’t mind doing that again, doing it regularly. She’d mentioned knotting; he’d like to see that. He didn’t know exactly what it entailed, something about them being stuck together for a while. Would she have more orgasms that way? It was a nice idea. Rey and Kylo, knotted together. Ben could kiss her face while she comes around her dog, over and over again, and then he could clean her off and make them a steak. Ben thinks that Rey would probably like a steak.

“Are you okay?”

Rey’s voice, concerned, breaks him out of his reverie. He blinks, and realizes that he’s been staring down into his mug but hasn’t taken a bite. The ice cream is melted, forming a little sea of white around the brown island of brownie. It looks disgusting.

“Yeah,” he says, “I’m okay. Just thinking.”

He’s a little distressed to see that she’s frowning now, the corners of her sweet mouth drawn down, a line forming between her eyes.

“I’m sorry if that was too much too soon,” she says, crossing her arms in front of her breasts as though holding herself in, or giving herself a hug. Her voice pitches higher and higher as she speaks. “I got so excited when you said you like me, and you were interested, but I probably got too carried away and now it’s all weird and oh god, I’m so _sorry_ —”

“No.” Ben hops around the island so he can stand next to her, and he puts his arms around her, sighing when she doesn’t immediately pull away, although she keeps her arms around herself and doesn’t hug him back. “No, not thinking like that. I mean, sure, it was a lot. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen, honestly. And I was surprised when you asked me to take my clothes off and… yeah.”

She chuckles into his shoulder. “I didn’t plan that, but I had been wondering what you look like naked, and once you took your clothes off I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to have your cock in me. I thought about it while Kylo was fucking me. Um, that’s probably weird.”

It’s Ben’s turn to chuckle. “This whole thing is weird, but I’m okay with it. Really I am. Rey,” He grips her chin in his fingers, tugging her face up so she has no choice but to look into his eyes, “I like you so much. I liked you before and I like you now. I like _this_.” Rey sucks her lower lip between her teeth and holds it there. Ben lets go of her chin to free his fingers up to stroke her cheek. “That’s what I was thinking about. I was thinking about me being here, doing this again.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. And then I’d make you a steak.”

Rey throws her head back and laughs, finally wrapping her arms around Ben’s torso and giving him a squeeze. 

“That sounds so nice, Ben. I love steak.”

Ben hums and presses his lips to her forehead, and is pleased when she doesn’t reject it, but when he lowers his mouth and attempts to kiss her lips, she turns her face to the side and his lips land on her cheek instead.

“No kissing?” He tries not to sound too disappointed.

“Not yet. It’s just really intimate. We’re not quite there yet.” Her eyes are focused somewhere over his shoulder, and despite the fact that he’s already fucked her and watched her fuck a dog, he thinks he understands.

“May I kiss your cheek again?” She nods, and turns her head to the other side, so he can plant a kiss on her other cheek. “May I kiss your neck?” She nods again, the corners of her lips turning up just a touch, and he kisses her lightly from just behind her left ear all the way down to her collarbone. He has to bend down so far so he crouches, holding her around her ribs to keep himself steady. Her skin is warm and soft under his palms and his lips, and he can feel her heart beating as he passes his mouth over the top of her chest. It’s beating quickly, and as his mouth approaches the nipple of her right breast she sighs, and moans when he takes it into his mouth.

He takes his time with each nipple in turn, rolling his tongue over and around them, sucking them lightly, nipping them gently with his teeth. She seems to love every little thing he does, even when he takes her entire left breast into his mouth - just to see if he can.

“You like that?” He asks, coming up for air after a few minutes.

“Yeah,” she answers breathily. Her eyes are closed and her face and chest are flushed, small bruises just beginning to form on her skin where Ben kissed her more roughly. “Kylo can’t do that.” 

Ben lowers his hands to her hips and begins to kiss lower, setting a path that will lead down through the valley between her ribs, over her belly button, and ending with his tongue dipping between her folds and into her cunt. His cock, which had been heavy ever since Rey came out of the bathroom, is hard again, and rests thick and hot against his thigh. Rey’s hands are fisted in Ben’s hair and she tugs it as he kisses lower, so slowly, taking his time, listening to the sound of her breathing and her occasional gasps, until they are interrupted by the familiar sound of nails on linoleum. 

Kylo, bored and alone in the room, has apparently figured out that something interesting is happening in the kitchen, and he’s come out to see if he can join, too. Ben ignores the dog until he begins to nuzzle at the apex of Rey’s thighs. That finally breaks the spell, and Ben sits back. He looks up at Rey, who is looking down at Kylo, exasperated.

“No, Kylo,” she says, and Ben is so pleased to hear her say _no_ to the dog that he hops up and reaches for the bag of dog treats, pulling one out and offering it to the dog, who accepts it happily in lieu of Rey’s cunt. When he’s through with the treat Rey sends Kylo back to his bed and pulls a couple of toys out of the basket for him. “Stay,” she orders him from the doorway, pointing a finger at him, and he pants at her, tail thumping. She rolls her eyes and grabs Ben’s hand. “Come with me.”

Unlike Ben’s house Rey’s is a single story, a tiny ranch, and she leads Ben down the hallway she went down before, past the open bathroom door and another narrow door that Ben expects is a closet, to a single door at the end of the hallway. He follows her into a small bedroom, furnished only with a bed that looks a bit smaller than a queen size. The door closes behind them with a click, and Rey scoots past Ben to crawl up onto the bed. She grabs a pillow and gets up on her knees as she did in the office room, and presents herself to him.

“Come on, Ben,” she says, one finger appearing from between her legs and dipping back into her cunt. “Fuck me again.”

Ben watches her for a moment, face in the pillow and ass in the air. He takes the three steps to the bed, crawls up behind her, grips her by the hips, and flips her over. She squeals in surprise and then stares up at him in shock, legs splayed, her fingers still tucked inside her cunt.

“What the hell?” She sounds annoyed but not angry, and Ben takes advantage of her surprise to scoop his hands up under her ass and pull her up onto his legs. He angles his hips so the bottom of his cock rests against her opening; she removes her fingers and uses them to dab at the precum leaking out of his tip. She seems placated, but looks up at him with a question in her eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Ben says, pulling his hips back and then forward again, dragging his cock across Rey’s lips and her clit. “But I’m gonna do it like this, because I want to watch your pretty face while I do it, and I want you to look at me, too. I want you to know who it is who’s making you come.”

Rey stares up at him, eyes wide, cheeks pink, and nods. He grips more tightly around her thighs and gives her two more strokes before notching the tip of his cock in her opening. He holds it there, and lets go his right hand so he can settle his thumb on her clit before he starts. 

“I promise not to kiss you, but just look at me Rey. Look at me. Please.”

She nods again. “Okay.”

He circles her clit with his thumb a few times before easing his cock into her. She throws her head back and lifts her hips, using her elbows to lift herself up, trying desperately to leverage herself further onto him. He pauses, halfway sheathed, until she stills. He pushes her knees down towards her shoulders, enjoying the sight of her cunt stretched around his cock.

“You have the most beautiful pussy,” he murmurs, leaning forward slightly so he can push himself the rest of the way inside her. "I liked watching Kylo fuck it, watching him lick our cum out of it for you. He's good to you, isn't he." Rey doesn’t respond, beyond releasing a soft moan and wiggling her ass against him. He presses his thumb against the underside of her clit and she gasps and closes her eyes. “Open your eyes, Rey,” he says, sliding his cock a few inches out and then thrusting back in, hard enough to make her flinch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she shouts, opening her eyes and staring up at him almost angrily. But then he does it again, twice, and then twice more, and her anger melts into pleasure.

She watches him, her eyes lidded, and he continues his thrusts, setting a comfortable pace. He’s being very careful not to be too slow, nor to thrust too hard; it should be just enough to give her a slow build to an intense orgasm. She keeps her eyes on his face for the most part, her hands going back and forth between fisting at the bedcover and toying with her breasts. A few times he has to remind her to open her eyes, and once he goes as far as to pull all the way out of her. She wails at that, and gives him that angry stare again until he slips back in, laughing, until he doesn’t want to laugh any more.

By the time Rey comes, Ben’s lap is sopping wet and he’s sweating despite the cool of the AC. But it’s worth it to feel her cunt spasming around his cock, to hear her wordless cries of pleasure, and most especially to see the look in her eyes as she stares into his; so bright, almost wild.

“Ben,” she moans, “Ben,” and she reaches for him, grabs his shoulders and pulls him down to lie on top of her. He’s still hard inside her, and she wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. Her face is right there, breath hot against his cheek, but Ben hovers over her until she growls, fists her hands in his hair, and crushes his mouth to hers.

She kisses like an animal, with nipping teeth and a lapping tongue, but he grips her hair, holding her head steady, and takes control. He leads her, taming her with his lips and with his cock. His thumb is still steady on her clit, and he’s intent on giving her another orgasm before he comes himself, although it’s going to be close. Rey is everywhere, and she’s everything, and Ben can’t taste her or feel her skin or hear her cry out without thinking about how she is with Kylo. She loves that dog so much, and the dog loves her, and they fuck, and it’s the hottest fucking thing Ben has ever experienced in his life.

Rey finally comes again, with a shout and a burst of liquid, and Ben holds off only long enough for her to command him, “Come, Ben,” and then he comes inside her, licking into her mouth as his cock pulses his spend deep inside her cunt. They kiss for a while, and Ben’s cock softens and slips out. When Rey gazes into his eyes, pushes against his shoulder and commands him, “Clean, Ben,” he is entirely unsurprised. He crawls down her body, pausing to kiss both of her sweet nipples and to nuzzle her belly button before he licks his cum out of her with broad strokes of his tongue. Rey strokes his hair, and calls him a _good boy_ , and Ben's heart blooms under her praise.

Once Rey is clean they lie together, facing each other on the bed. It’s really too small for both of them, but they make it work, legs tangled, fingers interlaced. They’re close enough that Ben can feel Rey’s breath against his face as he drifts. When he opens his eyes to see that Rey has dozed off, he closes the space between them and kisses the tip of her nose. She sighs in her sleep, and Ben smiles.

When he wakes up the room is dark, and Rey is perched at the far edge of the bed, staring at him. Kylo is there too, stretched out on the bed, snoring softly. Rey's hands are nestled in the fur up by his neck.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey. What time is it?”

“Almost nine. I got up a bit ago and fed Kylo, took him out. You were sleeping so sweetly, I didn’t want to wake you up. We came back to be with you while you slept.” It’s only then that he notices that she’s dressed again, back in her shorts and tank top. He heaves himself up and rearranges his pillow so he can lean against the headboard. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he answers honestly. “Don’t know if I’ll sleep well tonight, but I feel pretty good right now. How are you?” He gives the dog a scritch behind his ear, and Kylo huffs in his sleep but doesn't wake up. 

“I’m good too,” she says, but Ben can tell she’s being cagey. She’s looking down at the dog instead of looking at him.

“Rey?”

She looks at him then, shyly. “I just wanted to tell you,” she says slowly, “that I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

Ben’s head is still heavy from sleep, and he frowns, confused.

“Kylo,” she clarifies, “my thing with Kylo, it wasn’t something I planned.”

“I don’t care,” Ben interrupts, understanding where she’s probably going. “I really don’t.”

“But I do,” she insists. “I want to tell you. Please, let me tell you.”

Ben sits back again, closes his mouth, and promises himself that he won’t interrupt.

“I grew up in foster care - I think I mentioned my foster brother to you the first day we met, the one who let me watch Space Bots with him. We’re still close, he was the friend I stayed with for a few days this week. But he doesn’t, uh—”

“He doesn’t know.”

A look of horror flashes across Rey’s face and she pulls Kylo closer, presses his back against her thigh. “Oh my god, no. He loves Kylo, he would be horrified. Nobody knows. Except for you, now.” She smiles up at him, just a little thing, and he takes the chance to lean over and press a kiss against her lips. She allows it, and his heart sings.

“Anyway, my childhood was mostly terrible. Finn - my brother - he was a fluke, he just like, refused to give up on me, no matter how awful I was. I had a lot of trouble making friends, got into fights, stuff like that. I did well in school and I managed to get a scholarship to go to the community college, but even then I didn’t have a social life.”

“I’ve never been good at making friends either,” Ben admits quietly. “I have one friend, I guess. His name’s Poe, our parents worked together when we were kids and he just never let me go. He sounds a lot like your foster brother.”

Rey smiles. “Maybe we should get them together. Anyway, when I graduated three years ago I decided I wanted to get a dog. I’d never had one, but you know what they say about dogs - they get attached to their owners, they’re loyal—”

“Man’s best friend.”

“Exactly! Man’s best friend. Or woman’s. I wanted a friend. So I read an article about borzois and decided that’s what I wanted. I like the look, I guess. I like how big they are, the shape of them.”

“Sleek,” Ben said. “Fast.”

“So I saved up and I bought Kylo from a breeder, and—Ben have you ever been in love?”

Ben nods his head. He’s not lying; he's pretty sure he’s in love with Rey.

“It was like that. It was love at first sight. I wanted to buy him the nicest toys, the best food, I wanted to bring him everywhere with me. I was so thrilled to have a job where I worked virtually, I could literally be with him all day.” Rey smiles as she reminisces, and Ben wants to pull her into his lap, to hold her close, but he settles for stroking a finger against her cheek. She sighs and leans into it.

“It just seemed like a natural direction to go in,” she says, after a long pause.

“To have sex with Kylo, you mean.”

“Mmm hmm. I would be naked after a shower, or whatever, and he was interested, poking his nose around. He’s so sweet, you know? At the same time I tried to date, but the men I met weren’t engaging, or didn’t really care about me. Not the way Kylo cared. So one night I got a little tipsy and I did a bit of research, tried it on a whim. And it worked.”

“It’s hot.” The words escape Ben’s mouth before they’re fully formed in his brain, but Rey chuckles and kisses his finger that has continued stroking against her cheek.

“I’m glad you think so. You have no idea how glad I am that you’re not freaked out. You don’t want me to stop?”

“No. Not unless you want to.”

“So you would be okay if I stopped?” 

Ben gives in and reaches over the dog, picks Rey up and lugs her into his lap, barely disturbing Kylo, who remains asleep. He takes a moment to rearrange her comfortably, and then kisses her tenderly on the mouth. She hums against him, so warm and soft, smelling slightly of Kylo's fur. When he’s done kissing her he pulls her close, rests her head on his shoulder.

“Rey, you can do whatever you want. Just…”

“Yes, Ben?”

“Let me stay.”

Then she kisses him, and by the time she stops her fingers are tangled in his hair so tightly that it hurts. But Ben doesn’t care.

“You can stay, Ben. And I’m not going to stop with Kylo. He means too much to me.”

“Oh, good,” he says with a laugh. 

As though he knows they are talking about him the dog whuffs in his sleep, shakes and moves his paws as though he’s chasing something, or someone.

“I think he’s dreaming about you,” Ben says softly, and Rey giggles.

“Probably dreaming about knotting me.”

“I don’t blame him.”

“Soon, Ben,” she murmurs, tucking her foot against the sleeping dog’s bare belly and rubbing her toes down between his legs. “We’ll do it for you soon.”

Ben kisses her forehead and watches her foot. He is looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am marking this complete but I do plan to come back and write another chapter/a follow up featuring _Rey getting knotted_ (I'm getting bribed with art, I can't say no to that) but I'm not sure exactly when that will happen.
> 
> If any of you dirty fucks are inspired by this little AU please feel free to expand on this. I only ask that you keep it joyfully consensual, be sweet to Kylo (he's so sweet to Rey!), and link to this fic as inspiration.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Adding to say: some people know the ID of the person who wrote this, which is totally cool! But I don't want comments or stuff referring to me. I love your comments but any that make reference to the author's ID will be deleted.


End file.
